The Poem
by Peeta'sAuthor
Summary: Peeta writes a poem, and his heart is broken.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay…I'm back! And writers block is gone. Please don't freak out if I am a little mean to Peeta in this story. It'll always end well….I promise… enjoy. Oh and please review it! Thanks!**

___She whispered I love you, and he walked away. _

_ She blew him a kiss the last of the day._

She slipped past the door and went up stairs.

She didn't know that I would care.

She lay in bed surprisingly satisfied,

And if I asked where she was, she would only lie.

So I'll put down my pen, and pick up my brush.

And paint what I wanted that sweet tender touch.

I looked at my first written poem, and sighed. Yeah it was true; I saw Katniss and Gale last night. They went off secretly, and thought I wouldn't follow them. But I did…and I didn't like what I saw. She was in his arms, and he was kissing her softly. I guess my love isn't good enough, and I'm not Gale. I slammed my fist down in frustration, and watched the tears hit my poem.

*Knock* I flinched as someone knocked on my door. "What?" I snapped, but then felt sorry for snapping. "Sweetheart?" Katniss peeked her head in the door. "Yes?" I muttered, but didn't look at her. "What's wrong?" she asked innocently…

Innocently? Seriously? That's all I could think of, her innocent! Tears forced their way out of my eyes and Katniss shut the door. She knelt in front of me, "Peeta?" she asked, I closed my eyes. All I could see was her in his arms, his lips against hers. I stood up fast and crashed my way out the door. Where I could get far away from her, far away and fast.

She spoke so soft and gentle.

Her lips so pure, pink like a petal. (I crossed that last word out, and put a "?")

She was once mine to hold.

Now his to ruin.

And tears won't say enough, unless I tell her now.

And my heart is simply broken, won't ever beat or glow. (What else rynms with that?)

**I wrote this a while ago, and never finished it, tell me what you think and I'll do just that. Finish it! Review grhh. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I'm in the mood to finish the poem. **

Her sweet tender touch was but a memory,

Her dangerous love was only temporary,

He had her now, if that lasts forever,

Maybe I should've known there wasn't a together.

I slipped in and out of a tantrum, where the tears came to strongly for me to see what I wrote. My hand sometimes held the pen too tightly and it hurt to keep writing. But most of the time, I stopped to organize my thoughts.

She slipped out into the night,

And she slipped into the knight,

She played with me only,

Leaving me trembling, hurt, and lonely.

The coldness of her heart portrayed itself on her face,

Leaving my heart empty and my emotion just a space.

Tears might soak my arms,

But hers will never be warm.

I stared at my dull poem and wondered if she'd ever actually read it. I decided it was a good place to end the poem. Mostly because I couldn't think of anymore to write. I placed it in a envelope along with a short letter I wrote.(Which said)

My Dearest Katniss,

Need my poem say anymore, than this: you broke my heart and I can't bear to let it shatter. Don't try and find me, you deserve Gale. As for him, he doesn't deserve a heart-breaker, but that's up to him. I can't tell you what else you deserve, other than it's not me. I'm sorry, but I had to write it.

-Peeta

I put the envelope on Katniss' pillow and packed my bag and went down stairs. I headed straight for the front door, but before I opened it I looked back at the kitchen. I don't know if I'll ever make bread there again, I don't know if I'll ever laugh with Katniss in this house again. I don't know when Katniss will read my poem and letter. But whenever she does she'll try to find me anyways. But I know, and this is all I know, I won't be there. And she'll never find me, no matter where she looks…..

**I gave it a sad ending. I just had to write it. Meet my bad side. Haha I hope you liked it anyways, I made Peeta a little cold, but who wouldn't be? REVIEW please! I love to hear what any of you thought. Thanks. **


End file.
